Healing Malfoy
by Maeka Jagen
Summary: Draco is having trouble keeping a Healer for his Quidditch Team, Puddlemore United. Circumstances keep ruining things and the only solution he could think of is to get Hermione to take the position.    May be slightly OC. And is not completely DH complian


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. Though like many of you, I wish that I did.

oo

"Great job as always, Malfoy. You made me nervous there. I thought you weren't going to catch it." Wood said as he patted Draco's shoulder. "Go get your arm fixed by the healer. Then we can go celebrate beating the Harpies. It was a fine game indeed." Oliver Wood, Keeper for Puddlemore United walked out of the locker room, a big grin on his face. Victory sure was sweet.

Draco sighed as he sat on the bench, waiting for the healer. He still can't believe that he has been in the same team as that Griffyndork since he graduated from Hogwarts. Wood is a good keeper, for sure. But there are times when he feels like he's working with the enemy. He smiled slightly and shook his head. Thinking how he wouldn't normally approve of working with someone like Wood. Much has changed since the war.

"Good afternoon Mr. Malfoy. That was an amazing game. Too bad about the bludger hitting your left arm though, but that's why I'm here." The new team healer walked in and prattled on as he walked towards Draco. He kneeled in front of him and took his left arm to inspect the damage.

"Well, hurry up then." Draco said, wanting to get it over quickly so he can take a shower. Merlin knows he needs one.

The healer lifted his sleeve and gasped. There, on Draco's left forearm was the Dark Mark.

"MURDERER!" the healer shouted pointing at him. "You're a murderer! Everyone was right about you Malfoys! You're murderers!" He shouted as he got up and started running towards the exit.

Draco sighed and got up, pointing his wand at the running healer he shouted, "Petrificus Totalus.". The healer fell to the ground stiff as a board. Draco cautiously approached him.

"Bugger. You're as cowardly as the last guy. Probably even worse. At least he didn't run screaming. Sorry 'mate. But this one's a secret I'd rather keep to myself." He pointed his want at the healers head and clearly said, "Obliviate."

oo

"Hey! Someone's waiting for you over at exam room one." A healer wearing all white shouted to the tall brown haired girl who just got out of room three.

"Can't you go get that for me, Marge? I need to go. I need to meet with Ginny." Hermione said, flustered after the end of a very long day in St. Mungos.

"Sorry 'Mione. But it's a special request."

"Who is it anyway?"

"A Quidditch player. From Puddlemore United. Broken arm due to a bludger hit. The thing snapped. Must be quite painful but he insisted on waiting for you. He said he knew you from school."

"Puddlemore? It must be Wood! Fine then. But this is the last one, okay? I really need to leave." She sighed and grabbed a clipboard, heading straight to exam room one. She opened the door and found herself staring at the toned and muscular back of a blonde haired Quidditch player.

"Like what you seen Granger?" Draco Malfoy turned his head towards her, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Oh no. I will not deal with this. I've taken enough crap for the day, thanks very much." Hermione said backing out of the room, wanting to get away from the offensive blonde.

"Oh come on Granger. Will you honestly leave me here like this?" He asked, showing Hermione his broken arm. He winced as he stood from the examination table. "Have some mercy."

"Marge will take care of it. You don't need me here."

"Please, Granger. You're the only one who can do this."

"There are a lot of healers here, Malfoy. I don't see why you insist on being healed by me."

"You know my past. And hard as it is to admit it, you're the only one with the balls- I mean, the courage to face what you're going to see." He motioned to his left forearm, the Dark Mark from the days of the war had faded but it was unmistakeably present, the symbol of his betrayal.

Hermione sighed and took a step forward.

"I still don't see why you have to have me heal you." She said as she examined his arm.

"Many team healers have left because of this mark. I needed to obliviate some of them because they couldn't be paid off. No one wants to heal a former Death Eater." he explained, the pain in his voice so well masked that it barely registered.

Hermione started doing some wand work, mumbling incantations as she went along. Draco watched in awe as the muggle born witch he hated throughout his childhood tried to fix his broken arm.

"Here." Hermione handed him a couple of bottles. "Take one vial for pain. It might hurt from time to time. This obviously isn't the first time you broke it. You should be more careful."

"Thanks, Granger. I appreciate the help."

Hermione stared at him, perplexed. "What did you say?" she asked, not believing her ears.

"I thought you were supposed to be the brightest witch of our age?"

Hermione glared at him before she left the examination room. She made sure she slammed the door as loudly as she can when she got out.


End file.
